


Discord Weblena week

by Aknolan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: Lena and Webby have a sleepover, strangely enough, it's actually a calm night where nothing goes wrong.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 22





	1. Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Webby have a sleepover, strangely enough, it's actually a calm night where nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Weblena server there's a sort of mini weblena week going on since the show is coming back soon, so I'll be posting the stories for each day here. If anyone wants to join you can find the link here: https://lenasmagic.tumblr.com/post/611353812064681984/gay-ducks-fun-and-awesome-members-you

Webby looked over at Lena, who had been unusually quiet. "What are you reading?"  
"Violet has been doing all this research on magical creatures... she found out that beings created with magic don't need sleep."  
"That doesn't make sense, you're made of magic and you sleep."  
Lena closed the book to show the title on the cover, which read _Why we sleep_ "That's what this book is for, there's some reason people sleep, and whatever it is, it's something that sets me apart from others made of magic."  
"Ooh! Can I help! We can finally do nerd things and figure out magic together!"  
"Woah hey, this isn't a nerd thing, I'm not a nerd! You can only help if you take that word back."  
Webby pouted. "Come on Lena, you can be a nerd just this once, right? I won't tell anyone, not even Violet!"  
For a few seconds Lena tried to convince herself that she could say no, before relenting. "Okay fine, I'm a nerd just this once. And you can help me, if you want."  
"Yes! Thank you Lena! Where do we start?"  
"Well..." Lena paused as she took out her phone, pressing a few buttons before showing her screen to Webby. "Here's the first list of books."  
"This is going to be so much fun!"  
Lena couldn't help but smile as she watched Webby do a cartwheel towards her bookshelf. 


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has invited Webby to go stargazing.

Lena checked her list one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Then she used a spark of magic to burn the list, making sure that nothing remained of it for Vi to tease her about later. Finally she checked her phone which said it was 9:55 pm and turned on the music. She sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge of the roof. Webby could be here any moment, and she needed to look confident, even if she didn't feel confident.

After what felt like hours but what was probably no more than five minutes, she finally heard someone coming up the stairs and opening the door onto the roof. Just to be sure, she looked around before talking, and smiled as she saw Webby. "Hey Pink."

Webby didn't respond immediately, instead looking around at everything Lena had laid out on the roof. Besides blankets and snacks like they usually had, Lena had also neatly laid out star charts and set up a telescope she found somewhere in the far reaches of the mansion. Then, after setting everything up, she had changed her light spell to the floating lights that she knew Webby loved.

Webby reached out to one of the lights, bringing it closer. "Lena... how did you... where did you even find a telescope?"  
Lena shrugged. "It's easy enough if you know where to look, Scrooge doesn't throw anything away." It was not, in fact, easy, and she wasn't sure why she said that. Scrooge not throwing anything away meant there was way too much to search through. She didn't mind searching for it for Webby though.  
Webby let go of the magic light and walked towards the telescope. "Does it still work?"  
Lena got up and joined Webby at the telescope, picking up a star chart along the way. "It does, look," she pointed out a specific spot on the chart "you should be able to see this through the telescope."  
Webby barely waited for Lena to finish the sentence before rushing to look through the telescope.

Immediately Lena realized she'd made a mistake. She had set up the telescope to view the stars, but had forgotten that Webby was a bit shorter than she was herself.  
"Webby, wait, one moment." When Lena knew Webby's attention was on her, she raised up a small platform under Webby's feet. "There, that should make it easier to look."  
"Oh! Thanks Lena!" Webby turned back to look through the telescope.

Immediately, Webby started calling out the names of the stars she saw. She adjusted the position of the telescope often and told Lena to look, while she explained what made a certain star in view special. Every once in a while she walked over to the star charts and Lena held her breath, thankful that somehow Webby always found what she was looking for. Then, after looking at the stars for what felt like hours but was surely shorter, Webby finally picked up the star chart that Lena had hoped she would find eventually.

"Wait, Webby, do you want to see something cool?"  
"Cooler than looking at stars through a telescope?"  
"Technically not, but yes. So, do you want to see it?"  
Lena only needed to take one look at Webby to know the answer. "Alright then, one moment." Lena adjusted the telescope again, until the stars mapped on the chart Webby was still holding came into view. Then she finally used the spell she had found that led her to all of this. "Look again."  
Webby stepped back up to the platform Lena had made and started looking. Judging by the way she went completely slack-jawed, Lena knew her spell had worked. Webby stayed silent for a while, moving the telescope around ever so slightly. Finally, Webby spoke.

"Are those _galaxies?_ "  
"They sure are."  
"And together they form the shape of a heart?"  
"Kind of, yeah."  
Webby finally tore her eyes away from the telescope and looked at Lena, her eyes shining. "How did you find this?"  
"Ah, well, I was trying out this spell so we could watch the stars," she did the spell again, this time in the open air. Suddenly the stars appeared as close by as they had when looking through the telescope. "it works pretty well, but I figured it could be better, and then it was just a matter of time."  
Webby looked at the stars for a moment before her focus went back to Lena. She stepped closer, taking both of Lena's hands in hers. Lena expected a rapid stream of words, but instead Webby spoke softly and slowly. "This is incredible, Lena. _You're_ incredible."  
Before Lena had a chance to respond, Webby's arms were already around her and all she could do was hug Webby back.

Eventually Webby let go, though she held onto Lena's hand. Looking around she giggled as she noticed the spell was still up and the snacks and blankets were both untouched. "I have an idea, let's get nice and cosy in our blankets and watch the stars from there. Together."  
Lena found herself blushing, but managed to stammer through a response. "R- Right. Of course. Let's. Do that. Yeah."  
They walked over to the blankets together, opting to share so they could both have two layers against the cold. Lena didn't remind Webby that she couldn't get cold. Instead, they watched the stars a while longer, together.


	3. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's magic acts outside of her control, leaving her and Webby stuck together.

"Lena?"  
"Hmm?"  
"The door is stuck. Which is weird because I know I didn't lock it..."  
When Lena didn't respond, Webby turned back around. She had an idea about what could be blocking the door, and looking at Lena all but confirmed it. There was a glassy look in her eyes and she was staring at her phone, it wasn't on but she was typing on it anyways. Just a moment ago, when Webby said she was going to get some snacks, everything had seemed fine. Clearly Lena hadn't been fine.

Webby tried to remember what her granny had told her to do in a situation like this. Step one: find a route to an open space that she could bring Lena to if needed. She had plenty weapons lying around, and knew the windows could be forced open, so that point was covered. Step two: figure out how to help. Webby walked over to Lena, moving carefully. Granny had told her when people don't seem very present, which Lena didn't seem right now, they can startle easily. She sat down opposite of Lena, keeping her voice low when she spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Lena shook her head, her eyes were still glued onto the phone's dark screen. Webby couldn't tell for sure but she seemed to be typing faster than before.  
"Okay. Do you want to sit here together then?"  
Lena shook her head again.  
Webby furrowed her brow. The door was locked by Lena's magic, so Lena probably didn't want to be alone. There had to be something else she wanted, then.  
"Do you want me to go get the weighted blanket from upstairs?" Webby had hardly even finished her sentence when the trapdoor suddenly slammed closed.  
Then Lena spoke, her eyes were still glued to her phone screen and tears were welling up in her eyes now. "I just-... I just need to be alone right now."

Webby looked at the two exits, both locked by magic now. She could leave if she wanted. Doors, magical or not, had never stopped her before. Still, it didn't seem like she should leave right now. Instead she tried to remember more of granny's advice. Step three was to do whatever would help, but Webby hadn't really finished step two yet. She knew what Lena asked, but not what would help her. She needed to remember what granny had taught her about step two. She wracked her brain, finding all sorts of contradictory rules for step two. Do what someone asks, but also do what someone needs, but what if those two are different?

Eventually her thoughts were interrupted by Lena. "Why are you still here? Don't you know how dangerous I am when I'm like this?"  
Webby pulled her attention back to Lena, who was now crying. "Wait, is that why you want me to leave?"  
"Well, yeah, you don't have to deal with this. I'll be fine. You don't have to help me."  
Her voice sounded strangely even, considering the tears streaming down her face, but Webby figured that was a question for later. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. And you're not dangerous. I know you'll never hurt me."  
"I can't-... I can't control it. And it doesn't matter, there's nothing to help with." Lena put her phone away and pulled her knees up, putting her arms around them.  
Webby mirrored Lena's movements, sitting the same way as her. "What do you mean there's nothing to help with?"  
"I don't know..." Lena looked out the window. "Just... nothing actually happened. Usually when I get this upset, something happened, now there's just... nothing. No reason for me to be upset, and I thought I would be fine but then you said you were going to leave and I just... couldn't hold it together anymore."  
"Lena... you don't have to pretend to be okay when you're not, and you don't need a reason not to be. Granny once told me that when I was eight I had just gotten my first grappling hook, and I loved it. But then one time, I misplaced it and I couldn't find it. She told me I was still mad at her for a week after she had found it for me. I didn't need to be upset back then, but I was." Webby paused. "I don't think it was really about the grappling hook. I think I was still upset about my parents. Maybe there's some reason you're still upset, even if nothing happened _today_."

They sat there for a while. Lena didn't respond, and Webby didn't want to push her. Finally Lena sighed and looked at Webby for the first time in this conversation. Webby could still see the dried up tears.  
Lena's voice was just barely louder than a whisper. "I guess there are some things I'm still upset about." She chuckled, shaking her head lightly. "A lot of things. I just thought... I thought I would only be upset about it when reminded. I guess that's not really how it works."

Silence fell again, until Lena asked a question with a small smile on her face. "Can we just sit here for a bit? Maybe you can tell me about one of Scrooge's adventures?"  
Webby clapped her hands together. "Ooh! I know the perfect story. It's one of Scrooge's earliest adventures."  
Lena leaned forward a bit and smiled, listening intently as Webby told the entire story.


	4. This Is How We Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet out of Webby and Lena's lives as adults.

Lena walked through the school's hallways. The students had all left by now which meant she finally had time to do some much needed research on safety spells. She needed to make sure the fireball incident couldn't get repeated, at least not in a way where anyone got hurt. There were already a lot of wards up around the schoolgrounds, but more were needed still. Which is why, after a long day of teaching, she sat down in her office for a long evening of reading.

Or that was what she had planned.

Lena was startled out of her reading when someone knocked on her door. She took a moment to prepare a spell, just in case. Usually only Vi was around at this time, and when Vi knocked she didn't wait for a response. Knocking was only about the principle, apparently. "Come in."  
As Webby entered, Lena immediately let the spell fizzle out, instead rushing to hug her. "Webby! You're back early, short adventure this time?"  
"Actually, I left early. I found something powerful that the best witch I know should look at."  
Lena pulled away to look at Webby. "What kind of powerful?"  
The look on Webby's face turned grim. "The deadly kind. And it's either deadly in an area, or people kept trying to take it despite it clearly being dangerous."  
Lena frowned. There were very few enchantments that were _deadly_. Even fewer could kill quickly, add the area effect and it was almost one of a kind. "Where is it now?"  
"In the other bin. Getting it there was already pushing the limits of my magic, didn't seem like a good idea to bring it to a school."  
Lena's eyebrows shot up. Webby didn't use magic as much, but her magic was still quite strong. "Let's go find Vi so we can deal with this as quickly as possible."  
"Right, lead the way."  
Lena rolled her eyes, finding Vi was easy enough, even if Webby didn't spend as much time around the school as Lena did.  
Still, Lena walked out the door, before remembering. She turned around. "Hey Webby?"  
"Yeah?"  
Lena stepped closer. "You forgot something."  
Webby smiled. "Of course, how could I forget." Then she reached up and kissed Lena.  
When they pulled apart, Lena smiled. "Welcome back."


End file.
